Halloween
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: Hermione y Harry se reencuentran. Ginny guarda un pecaminoso secreto. Ron se deja llevar. Todo concluye en Halloween. Weaslycest & Harmony.


Título: **"Halloween" **

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Disclaimer: Sólo me pertenecen las ideas de este fanfic, y TODOS los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa, ingeniosa y maestra que todo lo creó del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

Nota: Capítulo único, es un One shot.Espero les guste. Se agradecen Comentarios.

**Halloween**

-Hermione está de viaje, señora Granger… Así es, dijo que llamaría… bien, cuídese, adiós- Dijo una joven de cabellera roja como el fuego a la línea del otro lado del teléfono. La joven puso el teléfono en su sitio.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntó el hombre que estaba cerca de ella.

-Nada importante, más bien, preguntó por el paradero de Hermione-

-Lo de siempre, y tú, ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Lo que me siempre digo, que no sé-

-Ginny, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, recuerda que en parte, también fue tu culpa-

-¡Ya lo sé, no necesito que me recuerdes todos los días!- Gritó histérica.

Él la acercó hacia sí y la abrazó, acarició su cabellera, idéntica a la de él, pelirroja. Ninguno derramó una lágrima, lo que sentían no era pena o tristeza, era más bien, temor y culpa, que los carcomía por dentro. Ella elevó la vista y miró aquellos ojos tan azules como el profundo océano marino, y sin más, lo besó. Él la tomó por la cintura y profundizó el beso, hubiera querido prolongar aquel beso, pero tenía prisa por ir a otro lugar, por lo que se separó de ella, lo más lento que pudo.

-Debo… debo irme, Ginny- Él trató de quitar su vista de aquellos labios que lo tenían al borde de la locura.

-Ajá… - Dijo ella mientras recuperada la poca distancia que los separaba, consiguiendo que él se acercara a ella, como un imán. -Te amo-

Repentinamente, Él la besa y la carga como a una novia, sube escalón a escalón la escalera, hasta llegar a una habitación bien iluminada. Ambos se desvisten y empiezan a repartir las caricias y besos por todo el cuerpo del otro. La temperatura se eleva con el paso de los minutos. Él se posiciona sobre ella, cuando…

Se escucha un objeto romperse en el primer piso. Ambos se asombran, puesto que no conviven con otras personas y nadie, además de ellos dos, tiene una copia de la llave de la casa.

-No ha de ser nada- Dice el joven, besándole el cuello, provocando que ella suspire y quede una evidencia visible de aquel acto, en la mañana siguiente. A ella no le importaba que él se los hiciera, juraba que algún día ella olvidaría aplicarse el hechizo ilusorio, para ocultarlo ante los ojos de la gente y especialmente a Harry Potter, "el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció-" su pareja.

Todo abría culminado bien, de no ser porque el sonido se repitió, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta fue mucho más escandalosa. Por lo que ambos se levantaron y tomaron sus varitas, durante el trayecto, trataron de cubrirse con sus batas lo más posible, para que ningún tercero supiera aquel secreto.

Al llegar al primer nivel, Él se puso delante de la joven y él guió la búsqueda de la razón de aquel ruido. Cuando divisaron el comedor vieron que el jarrón de cristal que estaba en la mesa estaba quebrado en el piso, el agua y las flores esparcidas por doquier. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, puesto que no era raro. Pero la risa acabó cuando Ginny gritó de improviso. Él le preguntó la razón, y ella indicó a sus pies, ahí estaba un gato negro que se enroscaba entre los pies de la Weasley. Ambos suspiraron, ya sabían qué hubo causado el desastre en la cocina, pero se percataron de que no sabían de quién era el dueño o la dueña de aquel animal.

-¿Es de alguna vecina, Ginny?- Preguntó él.

-Me parece que no-

-De todas maneras, no podemos mantenerlo aquí en la casa, no soporto que dejen tanto pelaje esparcido por todas partes-

-Iba a proponer lo mismo, además no tenemos tiempo como para desperdiciarlo en un gato-

-Vamos a dejarlo en la perrera más cercana-

Y así ambos fueron a dejarlo a su suerte en la perrera del distrito. Luego de aquel asunto peculiar, ambos llegaron cansados a casa y durmieron juntos, como cada noche, aunque ella tuviera una habitación reconfortante al lado de aquella. Antes de dormir, ella suspiró el nombre de aquel hombre al que manipulaba, él sabía que ella lo hacía, pero la dejaba ser, así se amaba.

-Ron… te amo-

"Si me amas tanto como dices, por qué no dejas de lado tu interés y te quedas sólo conmigo, Ginny" pensó él, antes de dormir, hasta el siguiente amanecer.

OoOoOoOoO

**Un año después…**

En un ascensor se encontraba un joven de verdes ojos y cabello negro azabache, lo traía despeinado como era su costumbre. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared que estaba a su espalda en el momento que entró en el elevador. Su mente sólo le hacía rememorar las imágenes que lo dejaran marcado de por vida. Supuestamente hubo sido un mortífago el que causara la muerte de su mejor amiga, pero nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que no era así, ¿La razón? Ella no tenía líos con ninguno de los que estaban absueltos ante el ministerio del Mundo Mágico, pero cómo probar su teoría, y lo peor de todo era que aún no se encontraba al asesino o asesina.

El joven frotó su rostro con sus manos. Necesitaba dormir, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, llegaban a su mente los recuerdos de las últimas imágenes que le mostraron y que vio de su amiga. Ella en una camilla metálica con los ojos cerrados, con la piel pálida y fría, sin respirar. Ella en el ataúd con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. La tumba de ella. Y finalmente ella sollozando que la ayude, un recuerdo que nunca ocurrió en la realidad, no tenía una explicación lógica de aquello, de ahí su inquietud.

"Harry, ayúdame… por favor" Decía ella llorando y gimoteando, en sus sueños.

-Hermione… -

La habían encontrado semanas después de su desaparición, muerta.

Harry pensó en que aquel día, al igual que los anteriores, tendría que avisar a su secretaria que dijera la misma excusa a todo aquel que quisiera conversar con él en horarios de oficina. La poción para dormir sin sueños y pesadillas, hace tiempo que hubo dejado de funcionar en él. Se acomodó los lentes y salió del ascensor.

OoOoOoOoO

Era una hermosa mañana de 31 de octubre, el cielo despejado, las aves cantando, así como gatos y perros por igual se hacían notar, maullando o ladrando. Una joven caminaba con paso seguro y con la frente en alto, como siempre, llevaba en una mano un par de bolsas de compras y en la otra esperaba que contestaran el llamado que estaba realizando, para su mala suerte, le contestó una secretaria que le dijo lo mismo que siempre, que primero debía preguntar si es que estaba disponible, porque según horario su jefe tendría reunión en un par de minutos, aunque le molestaba esperar, lo hizo, mientras pasaba por una tienda con espejos de cuerpo entero, se miró a sí misma, vio sus pendientes de oro y sonrió, eran un regalo de su novio.

-Señorita Weasley, gracias por esperar, pero me temo que no podrá atenderla en estos momentos, lo lamento. ¿Necesita algo más?- Le dijo la secretaria en tono monótono a Ginevra.

"Maldita inepta" pensó Weasley -No, no necesito nada, adiós-

-Adiós- Dijo la secretaria, y colgó la llamada.

Ginny llamó a un taxi con un silbido, no podía usar la varita, puesto que estaba en Londres Muggle, ya no tenía sentido ir a la oficina de Harry Potter, su novio. Ella le indicó al taxista la dirección de su ahora mejor amiga secreta, Pansy Parkinson, quien estaba casa con Blaise Zabini. Tenía planeado ir de todas maneras, después de ver a su novio, pero daba igual, últimamente casi no se veían más que para lo indispensable, aunque ella en su mundo de fantasía creía que él estaba planeando pedirle matrimonio.

Durante los minutos que estuvo en el taxi, pudo ver claramente las calles decoradas con motivos de Halloween, los adultos junto a los niños comprando los disfraces que usarían aquella noche. No le interesaba. Sacó de su bolso el maquillaje y retocó el que tenía puesto.

"Dancing cat and dancing mouse. Down behind the Hyatt House. You don't need no food to eat. All you need is two bare feet. Clock-house cuckoos drinking wine (...)"

Se escuchaba la voz de Katie Melua con su nuevo tema "Two bare feet" que era éxito de ventas en todo Reino Unidos y empezaba a serlo también en el resto del mundo Muggle, y Mágico.

De un segundo a otro pudo ver cómo algo negro chocaba contra el parabrisas del taxi, y el vehículo se detenía abruptamente. Chófer y Weasley se bajaron para ver la causa de aquello.

El chófer se acercó y sacó al cuervo negro, muerto y medio destrozado que estaba aplanado contra el vidrio. Ginevra iba a decirle que tuviera cuidado con el hombre que estaba apoyado en el taxi, pero vio que el chófer lo atravesó, y pareció no ver a ese otro hombre. Entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas normales. Aquello no era normal en el mundo Muggle, entonces llegó el miedo, ¿Qué hacía un fantasma en el mundo Muggle? Su miedo incrementó, su respiración se aceleró, cuando aquel hombre con el cabello largo, negro, mojado y ondulado, se aceró a ella con paso peligrosamente lento. Ella retrocedió un paso al tiempo que él daba otro. El hombre estiró una mano hacia su cuello, como unas tenazas.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- Preguntó ella.

-¿Qué dice, señorita?- Se escuchó a lo lejos la pregunta del Chófer, que estaba limpiando el parabrisas con un paño en la mano.

-No, nada- respondió ella sin mirarle a los ojos, puesto que estaba concentrada en aquel hombre misterioso con una presencia maligna.

-Qué gente más rara- Dijo el chófer por lo bajo.

-Falta poco… De tu boca saldrá la verdad que has escondido a los que dices amar- Dijo el hombre mirándola directamente, y luego de aquello, se tornó cada vez más transparente, hasta desaparecer.

-Ya está listo, señorita. ¿A dónde dijo que la llevara?- Preguntó el chófer.

El chófer conducía y ajustó el retrovisor de tal manera que pudo ver mejor el rostro de Weasley, ella en un principio no se percató, pero en cuanto lo hizo lo miró directamente a los ojos y para su asombro el rostro del hombre se desfiguraba a tal grado que parecía no tener forma determinada. Ella sacudió la cabeza y observó cómo el hombre la miraba como tratando de entender aquel gesto que no pudo contener, sintió nauseas, la cabeza empezó a dolerle, sin causa aparente.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita?- Preguntó el hombre.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sacó de su cartera, una botella con agua y bebió algunos sorbos. Pensó que tal vez era a causa de la nueva dieta que estaba siguiendo. Después de minutos llegaron a una calle muy larga y ancha, que no era muy transitada. Ginny le pagó al taxista y caminó en dirección a un callejón obscuro, que era el perfecto escondite de la entrada al mundo mágico, para llegar a los terrenos de la mansión Zabini. Cuando estuvo a una esquina del callejón chocó con alguien, e inevitablemente cayó al suelo de rodillas, cuando iba a discutir con quien hubo chocado se topó con que era un niño, y no uno cualquiera, sino uno disfrazado para Halloween, supuso ella. El pequeño de no más de seis años, se acercó a ella y empezó a tironearle el cabello pelirrojo. Ella trató de quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo, por lo que miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y al no ver a más gente a la vista, le lanzó un _Desmaius_, se levantó, le lanzó un _Obliviate, _modificó su memoria y se alejó de ahí, rumbo a la casa de su mejor amiga.

Al caminar por el antejardín se sintió más calmada, tenía que contarle aquel raro día a Pansy.

OoOoOoOoO

Apoyada en una pared se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños, ondulados, con la vista perdida en sus recuerdos. "Mi vida pasada… Mi vida arrebatada" pensó ella. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza, decepción y por sobre todo, ansias de venganza. Al igual que ella, había muchos otros en aquel lugar, con motivos diferentes, pero todos con el deseo que regresar, aunque fuese sólo una vez más.

-María Jacové… te extraño, mi vida- Se escuchó a lo lejos. Aquel era un hombre que hubo amado de verdad en su vida, pero que murió en un accidente automovilístico, camino a buscar a su esposa que estaba en casa con los síntomas del parto.

-Federico, te odio… - Lamentó una mujer de menuda figura. Aquella era una mujer que fue asesinada por su esposo, tenía un hijo, y nunca más supo de ellos.

-Ginevra, Ron, los odio- escupió la castaña, a la que hacía más de un año no la llamaban, Hermione.

A lo lejos se vio una luz cegadora, misteriosa. Algunos con precaución se acercaron lentamente. Otros con temor, se quedaron en sus mismos puestos. Hermione se acercó, porque a medida que los que estaban primero y más cerca de aquella luz, se acercaban, sonreían, después de no haberlo hecho en años. Cuando salió el primero, ella supo la razón. ¡La puerta que separaba los mundos de los vivos y el de los muertos estaba abierta! Eran libres, al menos, durante aquella noche. Todos se formaron y salieron al mundo que antaño fuera su hogar. Esa noche, tenían casas y hogares a los que visitar.

OoOoOoOoO

Ginny regresó a su casa, dejó las llaves en el perchero de la pared. Se sacó el abrigo y los guantes, quedando sólo con su polerón y con la falda tubo. En su habitación se cambio a un conjunto deportivo. Hoy Ron saldría temprano, por lo que se duchó y pidió una orden de pizas de peperoni.

Mientras esperaba, encendió la televisión. Se sentó frente a su tocador y empezó a secarse el cabello con la toalla. Mientras hacía eso, pensaba en su día y en cómo era la vida de Parkinson, pero Pansy Zabini, ante la ley del Mundo Mágico y Muggle. Ella ya tenía una familia propia, un esposo, un bebé y una hermosa mansión, con elfos a su servicio.

-Eso sí que es vida- Se dijo a sí misma.

Caminó hasta llegar a su cama, se apoyó en el borde y empezó a aplicarse loción humectante en las piernas. Tenía planes para aquella noche, que incluían a cierto hermano suyo. Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento por lo mal que sonaba.

Se percató que si quería conseguir lo que quería, tendría que cocinar. "A Ron le gusta la comida casera" pensó ella.

Buscó en su armario un vestido strapless color zafiro, sus zapatos de tacón aguja, junto con sus aros, pulseras y collar de plata fina, estos últimos, regalos de su novio, Harry Potter. Lo dejó todo sobre la cama y fue a ornamentar el comedor. En el instante en el que iba a subir para cambiarse de ropa, después de ordenar, tocaron el timbre, fue abrir y justamente, era el repartidor de pizzas a domicilio. Le pagó y lo guardó en el horno, puesto que aquella noche no comerían aquello. Preparó la cena usando magia, el plato preferido de su hermano.

Al terminar de cambiarse, tomó entre sus manos el perfume que volvía loco a todos los hombres que sintieran su aroma, puesto que tenía Amortentia, en pequeña cantidad, pero la tenía. Aunque con Ron, no lo necesitaba, por lo que se aplicó otro común, que no lo contenía.

Ronald llegó a las siete de la tarde a casa, en cuanto sintió el aroma de la comida, su estómago le hizo saber que tenía hambre gruñendo. Ginny llegó hasta donde él y se lanzó en un abrazo. Se besaron como acostumbraban cada vez que uno de los dos llegaba a casa.

-Hola, te extrañé- Dijo ella.

-Yo también, Ginny. ¿Qué preparaste?-

-Adivina-

-¿Budín de Yorkshore?-

-Así es, ven, cenemos-

Ginevra lo guió hasta el comedor, y le sirvió aquel buñuelo ligero y esponjoso, acompañado con rosbif. También trajo a la mesa, un vino blanco, ideal para la ocasión. La cena transcurrió en armonía. Las miradas de deseo se hicieron esperar. El preludio del acto empezó con una simple caricia a las rodillas de Ginny.

Minutos después las ropas iban cayendo tras su camino, como huella del paso de aquel par de amantes. La habitación del mayor de ellos fue testigo de los gemidos y placer que se dieron mutuamente. Tal parecía desde el exterior que, más que hacer el amor, ardía Troya en aquella habitación. Todo cesó en cuanto ambos amantes alcanzaron el tercer orgasmo de la noche.

OoOoOoOoO

Ya la vida no era vida. No había razón para continuar. ¿Su novia? Una fachada. ¿Sus amigos? Ni si quiera lo llamaba, ni él a ellos. ¿Familia? No tenía, o bueno, la había tenido en alguna ocasión, junto a su baúl de recuerdos, en la infancia, sus amigos, Ronald y Hermione. El no poder ayudarla, solucionar lo que ella le pedía como ayuda, lo tenía así, tal vez por culpa de su complejo de Héroe, como diría Malfoy, pero no interesaba. Tal vez porque después de verla a ella, en aquel ataúd lo tenía mal, con la conciencia carcomiéndolo por dentro, por la simple razón de que al señorito se le ocurrió tratan de olvidar y acallar, el sentimiento más noble y puro, que incluso le ayudó a vencer a Lord Voldemort en la batalla final, aquel sentimiento llamado Amor.

¿Y de qué valía que lo sintiera? De nada, ella estaba muerta, no iba a regresar. Y así, nuevamente llegaba al principio, caía en el cliché del "Si yo hubiera".

La decisión estaba tomada, sólo tenía que terminar de escribir las últimas cartas que entregaría Hedwig la mañana siguiente. Y así, Harry Potter, siguió escribiendo palabras que aunque quería demostraran gratitud, y provocaran alegría en los receptores, no lo conseguía, porque él no lo sentía por ellos.

OoOoOoOoO

No sabía con exactitud qué la estaba guiando, era un impulso, algo que no lograba identificar, pero le sirvió, lo supo cuando divisó cerca una casa de dos pisos, cuyo buzón decía "Familia Weasley".

-Finalmente… los encontré- Dijo Hermione, con un tono macabro que oscilaba lo divertido.

Se apareció en el interior de la casa, después de atravesar el muro de la entrada. Pasó por el living y el comedor, se detuvo en el comedor al ver los restos de la cena y las ropas tendidas por doquier, todas guiaban hasta el segundo puso, las siguió hasta la primera puerta.

Imágenes de los minutos antes de su muerte acudieron a su mente, los gemidos, las voces. Aquella vez pensó que tal vez estaba interrumpiendo algo entre Ginny y Harry. Por alguna razón extraña le dolió el corazón de tan solo pensarlo, pero aceptaba que eso debía ser, porque de lo contrario, sería una infidelidad de Ron, y eso lo creía nulo. Pero entonces, escuchó la voz de Ginny.

-¡Ron, córrete conmigo!-

-¡Ginny, me vengo!-

Aquella vez sintió que el mundo se remecía bajo sus pies. Que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Apoyó la cabeza en la puerta de la pieza de Ronald. Silencio. Entonces ingresó y vio los cuerpos de ambos desnudos, en la cama de su novio. Empezó a sollozar y ellos se percataron de su presencia. Ella se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa. Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y la luz se tornó sombra, y ya nunca más vio la luz del sol. Había sido asesinada por Ronald Weasley. Estaba muerta.

Pero ahora regresaba, al igual que muchos otros que lanzaban lamentos por hechos en sus vidas. Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad de hacer pagar el crimen que se cometió con ella.

En una mano tenía su varita, y en la otra un cuchillo grande.

Entró en la habitación y los encontró ahí, al igual que la última vez que los vio en aquella cama. Se acercó con paso lento, tenía que saborear aquella oportunidad. Decidió empezar por el hombre que la convenció de que Harry y Ginevra eran felices, cuando no era cierto. Lo destapó desde las caderas hacia arriba, dejando provisoriamente tapada a la pelirroja. Silenció la habitación con un hechizo. Guardó su varita, y lo degolló, cual animal de establo, aunque este no sirviera para el consumo. La sangre manchaba gran parte de la cama y las sábanas blancas. Caían por el piso como un pequeño río.

Posteriormente miró a la causante de tanto dolor en la vida de su amigo, y secreto amor, Harry. La amarró a la cama y empezó a escribir sobre su abdomen a fuego con la varita "Soy una meretriz, que no sabe lo que es amar. Soy Ginny Weasley". Aquello le hizo recordar la tortura que Bellatrix le causó. Luego la diseccionó ante su mirada atónita, y sus gritos de pavor, horror y sobre todo, dolor. Hermione sólo se detuvo cuando la pelirroja estuvo muerta en agonía.

La sangre se ambos Weasley se mescló, uniéndose en un gran charco rojo.

A la mañana siguiente en _El Profeta_ apareció como titular "Doble asesinato y un suicidio". El Suicidio fue de Harry James Potter y el doble asesinato, de Ron y Ginny Weasley, nunca se supo el culpable de los asesinatos. También en la prensa local del mundo Muggle aparecieron varios artículos con la misma noticia, muertos fueron vistos por familiares. Y así pasó Halloween en aquel año.

**Fin**

**Si te gustó, déjame un comentario n_n**


End file.
